The present disclosure relates to a display device and an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to a display device and an electronic apparatus which can suppress a variation in luminance for each pixel.
In recent years, flat self-luminous type panels (hereinafter, referred to as “organic EL panels”) which use an organic electro luminescent (EL) element as a light-emitting element in a pixel have been developed. The organic EL element is an element having a diode characteristic and using a phenomenon in which light is emitted when an electric field is applied to an organic thin film.
In addition, among organic EL panels, in particular, active matrix type organic EL panels with thin film transistors, as driving elements, being integrally formed in each pixel have been actively developed.
In this type of organic EL panel, each pixel usually includes an organic EL element, a holding capacitor, a sampling transistor for sampling an image signal, and a driving transistor for driving the organic EL element. In other words, light emission luminance of the pixel is adjusted by controlling a driving current supplied to the organic EL element by the driving transistor.
However, in general, thin film transistors formed of a-Si, p-Si, or an oxide semiconductor has a large variation. Further, a variation also occurs in the capacity of a driving transistor due to the influence of the large variation. When a driving capacity of the driving transistor varies between pixels, the variation appears as a luminance difference between the pixels, and thus the variation may be perceived as unevenness for the organic EL panel.
For this reason, various techniques for avoiding such a phenomenon have been proposed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-271095 discloses a technique for compensating for a difference in capacity of a driving transistor.